


hers the control, master on high

by TearoomSaloon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Empress Rey, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Rey Palpatine, Senator Ben Solo, if I add all the relevant tags we'll be here all night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearoomSaloon/pseuds/TearoomSaloon
Summary: She commands more power than she knows what to do with, the galaxy bowing to her feet. There's one person who won't listen to her fully, a certain senator from Alderaan. She attempts to bring him to his knees but makes a mistake along the way, somehow managing to fall quite happily into his sheets.Empress Rey/Senator Organa vignette collection.





	hers the control, master on high

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided I'm going to be putting all the AUs I've written a bunch for into their own little spaces, and then put the drabble dumps in one big collection.
> 
> If you're eager to catch up beyond my posting schedule, my work can be found [here!](http://saloontime.tumblr.com/tagged/empress-and-the-senator)

And that was it. His chest heaved as his heart raced, nerves wild and frenzied like lighting. The Empress before him was still as a statue, not a muscle moving on her impeccably schooled face. He’d broken the cardinal rule. He’d  _told._

Words rolled in his head, his voice filling up his thoughts.

 _I don’t know what you’re doing to me,_  he’d hissed,  _but I hate it. I don’t want to be a plaything. I’m not an_ object,  _your highness, and I_ refuse _to keep going on like this. I_ hate _it. I’m not a doll._

He wasn’t a child’s toy to be posed and dressed up and flung around. He had a heart too, and it beat red in his chest. He had a heart and a softness in his ribs and he had love he wanted to share, but with someone caring. Someone who wanted it. He was sick of pining after her, forever her lesser even when they were both unclothed.

“Ben.” Her voice was controlled. She used his name, not his title. “You know when…when that reporter for the HoloNet asked me if I had any romantic plans and I gave a breezy answer and brushed it away?”

It had stung him so badly. “Yeah.”

“That was because I…I didn’t want to rope you into anything you didn’t want to be public about.”

“You have  _touched me_  in front of  _rooms of people_.”

“Never for very long and never entirely what I wanted.” She stepped closer and he shied away. “You’re not my plaything, sweetheart.”

“No, I’m even less.” He was a virtual nothing to her. The powerful bold Empress, a vicious but beautiful sight to behold, held him, a lowly Senator, with little regard.

“Can you quit being moody for  _two seconds?_ ” She closed the gap and took his face forcefully in her hands. “I have  _feelings_  for you, Ben Solo. Me, the galaxy’s cruelest tyrant or whatever the HoloNet dubbed me yesterday. I’m serious about you.” Dragging his head down, she put a kiss to his forehead. “I would  _personally_  strangle someone with their own viscera if they threatened your health, or tried take you away from me.”

“All you ever do is taunt me.”

“Does the aftercare not mean anything to you?” There was a splinter in her voice. “I’ve  _never_  stayed in someone’s bed longer than the act. No one has  _ever_  slept in mine before you. I’m not… _good_  at this, Ben. No one’s ever shown me affection. You remember my father, right?”

He shivered. He did. A tyrant, son of the first Emperor of the Galactic Empire. He had been a Force sensitive of an incredible magnitude, bested only by his daughter. His death had been welcomed.

“I grew up with  _that_. Mother was always ill when I was little, and then she…”

Rey had grown unhinged after the previous Empress’ death. Sweet child turning to a cunning adolescent, she rose as a vicious and powerful adult when the doors to the public closed. Politically ruthless. Visibly reckless. She commanded power the way one would breathe, effortlessly and constantly. She seemed fearless, especially in her displays. She’d sat on his lap during one too many a meeting, openly stroking him beneath his robes. She was not shy about what she felt was hers.

“You embarrass me though. Constantly.”

“I don’t want to be seen as weak. If I were to hold your hand, or even kiss you in front of others, what would they think?”

“That you were  _human_  instead of this strange steel monster you’ve built?”

“Or that I was growing  _soft_. I have too many enemies. I can’t be soft. I can’t be good to you openly, which is why I…” She trailed off, hands falling to his chest, then to his waist, wrapping neatly and tightly around. “You’re not a doll. I care about you. You’re mine, but only if you want to be.”

He needed to keep cold, to be resolute in his stance. “What about the others?”

“ _Others?”_  She looked up at him in confusion. The irritated red around her eyelids squeezed his heart. “You’re the only one, sweetheart. Why would I need more if I had all I wanted?”

Breath caught. His eyes widened. “You’re  _serious_  about me?”

Her fist slammed into his chest, mood whipping around. “ _Yes!_  I’ve only been trying to tell you that  _all evening!_  Seven  _hells_  Ben Solo. What, do I have to  _get on my knees_  and beg you?”

“Would have helped.”

She made a frustrated groan and put her face in her hands. “Do you want to be with me or not?”

“Will you go public about it?”

“If you  _want_. Don’t expect me to be softer if we do.”

 He cleared his throat, chest heavy with a newfound fear. “Could you…grow to love me? Or would this be a dead end?”

“Do you think I’d want you to stick around if the answer were no?” She laid he head on his chest, arms coming to hold him around the waist. “It’s been a year; do you think I haven’t  _started_?”

One hand moved to stroke her back, to feel her heat so close to his. She was smaller, but no less strong. And he could feel her affection pouring out through the Force. Had he been this  _blind_  for so long? “I didn’t think you could love me.”

She rose on her tiptoes to steal a kiss. “Well, start thinking.”


End file.
